El chico de apartamento 512
by sayuri uchia
Summary: Últimamente se han mudado bastante insoportable gente al edificio "Nine tails", pero entre ellos esta el chico del apartamento del 5/12 que hace mi corazón palpitar. Canción el chico del apartamento 5/12 por Selena Quintanilla. Categoría: one-shot


Bueno este es el 3 y ultimo de los songfic para el concurso de songfic Concurso Yaoi: Tune Primum así espero que les guste este también

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto

La historia es mía

La canción de Selena Quintanilla

watch?v=htDCkjUYNbI

* * *

Últimamente se ha mudado mucha gente al "Nine tails", el cual es un edificio de mas 20 pisos muy conocido cerca de la zona central de Konoha, el cual es muy popular tal vez esa seria la explicación tanta gente se muda trayendo sus insoportables mudanzas. Que siempre me perturban mi trayecto de regreso a mi departamento.

Ahora estoy en el pasillo que llega a mi departamento yo vivo en departamento 5/4 y tratando de abrir la puerta para ya poder entra al departamento y descansar de mi agotador día de veras agotador, cuándo de nuevo...

— ¡flip! —...esta el chiflido los últimos días esta han sonando y siempre desde de fondo del pasillo me dice — ¡te estoy esperando! — es lo mas insoportable y probablemente sea un completo pedófilo o quien sabe pero lo que se es que en estos momentos esta totalmente lleno de lodo a lo que se ve incluso todo el pasillo (no me había dado cuenta) sin embargo debería darse un buen regaderazo, mas que me enoja es como pueden permitir ese tipo de gente en este edificio tal vez y pudiera hacer algo para que expulsen de veras. pero no le doy importancia y ingreso a mi departamento lo que quiero es descansar.

Cada día es igual por mi pasillo  
nunca llego a mi puerta sin oír el chiflido  
de un chavo que me dice que me está esperando  
lo que él debería hacer es ir y darse un baño.

Otro día en esta monótono vida así que de nuevo espero el elevador, tengo que ir al colegio, y de la nada llega Shikamaru un pelinegro con una coleta alta de piel algo nívea su rostro esta completo relajado que igualmente es uno de los nuevos inquilino tiene muy poco. Pero desde que llego siempre me lo topo y empieza hablarme como ya se le hizo costumbre.

—que problemático, es esto de los ascensores suben y bajan — ¿quien habla de ascensores? Me pregunto. Y

—Si, es muy problemático— le conteste completamente fingiendo un gran interés mostrándole una gran y resplandeciente sonrisa que nunca me hacen falta.

¡pip!

Escucho es inconfundible sonido de que al fin llego el elevador ya muy pronto me desharé de este aburrido. Cuando lo veo es el chico de apartamento 5/12 que se le ve como unos v20 años o mas esta sin camisa y esta cargando un gran caja se le ven una gran musculatura es pelirojo de piel blanca, tiene un Kanji de amor en la frete y un hermoso tono inusual verde aqua en los ojos que me miran analizándome, me hago para aun lado y el pasa nunca me había dando cuenta que esta completamente bueno de veras es una imagen que te envían al mas recóndito de mi sueño y quiero que se mi dueño, mi amo y yo su fiel sumiso.

Y un aburrido me detiene otra vez  
y yo le finjo interés  
cuando de pronto sale del ascensor  
la imagen de mis sueños  
el que yo quiero para mi dueño

Como puede ser alguien que apenas conozco me haga latir mi corazón, estoy escribiendo cartas que me esta pasado, que me ha hecho nadie lo hecho pero me gustan leer las dichosa cartas

"hola querido "simplemente me mataba el inicio. no, no rayos voy ponerle eso, es como si me lanzara hacia el. Pero todas empiezas así no puedo entregárselas que pensara de mi soy un acosador idiota o que, que hago grito por todo el departamento no puedo entregárselas son un completo asco simplemente con el inicio.

El chico del apartamento 512  
el que hace a mi pobre corazón saltar  
es a quién le hago cartas noche y día  
que no puedo entregar

Estoy con el me lo he topado en un frondoso bosque, que esta a las afueras de Konoha, esta con una camisa azul que resalta su fría mirada y unos vaquero negros que le quedan muy bien —hola Naruto — me saludo con un sensual voz totalmente áspera, la cual me encanta mas yo no puedo trasmitirle alguna palabra esto tartamudeando será porque ahora me esta dando besos por el cuello y desbrochando la camisa haciéndome resbala por un gran árbol es demasiado hábil ha bajado por todo mi pecho llegan a mi pene lo presiona haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca haciendo volar mi cabeza —Naruto— me vuelve hablar lo veo, esta entre mi pierna, ha empezado a darle pequeñas lamida a mi miembro, suelto pequeños—"ah, ag, ah"— gimoteos que me esta llaveando al cielo, siento que pronto me vendé, de repente lo devora, se metido todo mi miembro en su boca—Naruto —otra vez me hablando aun teniendo mi verga en su boca o eso creo lo cual ha hecho maravillas me vengo manchándole toda la cara con mi semen, que con muchas ansias se limpia la cara con la mano y empieza a lamerse hasta que termino cada gota que liberado, me sonríe fríamente y desaparece se esfumado mas sin embargo a lo lejos el se va lo trato de alcanzar cuando escucho

—¡Uzumaki!— la estruendosa voz del profesor Iruka, que me ha despertado o bien me ha despertado con su gis (proyectil) que le ha gustado lanzarme, por que otra vez otra vez estoy soñando con el no puedo dejar de pensar en el que hare.

El chico del apartamento 512  
es el quien me hace tartamuda y mas  
es en quien yo pienso y sueño noche y día,  
el, sólo él

Estoy totalmente abatido, no me lo he topado, con el colegio en todos estos días pareciera que se lo ha tragado la tierra; he tenido unas inmensas ganas de ir a tocarle a su puerta, pero no lo hago me entran bastante nerviosismo y no lo hago por el momento, sonrió para mi mismo. Mas ahora entro al vestíbulo camino directamente al encantador elevador.

Desesperado veo como no se apresura el ascensor en descender, cuando llega un hombre de piel mortuoria, de largo pelo azabache que viste un traje negro con una mirada amarillenta con un morado que cubre sus parpados que asimilaban a una asquerosa serpiente que me miraba lascivamente. Entregándome una tarjeta con la leyenda de que era productor el gran Orochimaru no sannin

—ven ha verme... a 8/3— me dijo lamiéndose el labio con una asquerosa lengua lo cual lo mire reprobatoriamente, como se le ocurre que voy a caer que es alguien que se le ve, lo asqueroso y repulsivo que es. Entro al ascensor el cual llego en preciso momento y doy una respuesta

—No me caen los rabos-verdes— aventándole su tarjeta quizá la utilizara para engatusar a otros jovencitos y al fin se cierra el elevador sigo sin creer como ocurrió eso se abre el ascensor salgo a un paso realmente lento hacia mi apartamento pareciera un tortuga que se pone de pie para dar un paso de seguro me veo totalmente gracioso y por que tengo un pequeña esperanza de que lo voy a ver hoy o al menos en estos días, cuando lo veo se esta acercando me muestra un sonrisa totalmente llena de burla por lo gracioso que voy. Nada con comparación a la de mis sueños, pero me conquista de veras.

Y un viejo me invita, "chica, ven a verme..."  
y le digo que no me caen los viejos rabos verdes  
y camino a mi cuarto muy lentamente  
con la esperanza de verlo  
y cuando sale a caminar  
me saluda con una sonrisa  
que de veras me conquista

Ya ha pasado una semana, desde que me regalo esa sonrisa, que muy a pesar de que se burlaba se notaba una hermosa frialdad que me fascina, mas hoy me levanto con grandes energías, y muy decidido de veras muy decidido, ya quiero decirle lo que siento lo cual a provocado, me siento como una colegiala,— ah soy, un colegial—me digo a mi mismo pensando que tal vez estos sentimiento son absurdamente correspondidos, caminado con gran decisión hacia su puerta otra vez quiero salir corriendo, pero mi corazón ha ganado tocando el timbre, estoy tan impaciente que mi piel esta erizada por completo que parezco un puerco- espín. Cuando se habré la puerta esta una chica rubia con cuatro coletas, una mirada verde que mira sugestivamente lo que parte que mi corazón se quiebre.

Pero hoy por fin me he decidido de veras  
todo mi amor a confesarle  
toco su puerta y se me enchina la piel  
y me contesta una güera  
y mi corazón se quiebra

Mi corazón esta completamente hecho añicos, había puesto todas mis esperanzas en chico que apenas y conocía, que soñaba entregando mi cuerpo por completo y sin protestar, a quien le escribía cartas con bastante melosidad, no podrí ser mas idiota y ahora estoy con chica preciosa que muy seguro es novia, quien mas podría ser, me sigue mirando con una gran duda cuando escucho salir de sus labios.

— ¿Buscabas a mi hermano...?— dijo hermano mi corazón se reconstruyo por completo, saltaba en mi interior, estaba con un resplendente sonrisa asintiendo rápidamente —Gaara, te buscan— le grito metiendo al cuarto.

Y así fue como conocía al chico del departamento 5/12.

De veras que sentí mi corazón quebrándose  
cuando de repente me preguntó:  
"buscabas a mi hermano?"...

* * *

ojala y les guste


End file.
